


The 3 Times McCoy and Spock Held Hands

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Handholding, Humor, M/M, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones holds Spock's hand as a joke, but the joke is only funny if both people know what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 3 Times McCoy and Spock Held Hands

1\. They were on an away mission, surveying some ugly little plants that seemed to be poisonous. And Bones was just flat out bored. He didn't know why he had to be down here to begin with. He was surrounded by science officers who, to be honest, weren't much fun. He looked over his shoulder at Spock who stood with his back to the doctor. In one hand, he held a tricorder and the other, his left, was down at his side, just dangling. A giant smile began to form on Bones' face as he calmly walked over and simply slid his hand into Spock's. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed it for a second. Spock looked over at the doctor, his eyebrows raised. McCoy grinned and swung their connected hands between them. Some of the boring officers took a second glance before getting back to work. Spock looked back down at his readings, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he was holding hands with the doctor. As Spock finished looking over his tricorder he turned to the right to walk down another path, he expected the doctor to let go when he pulled away, but Bones just went with him, their hands not unlocking even for a moment. They walked down a barren path towards a small section of 4 ft tall sickly green plants. Once, there Spock began reading his tricorder once more. They only unlocked hands before transporting back aboard the ship. And Dr. McCoy decided that he had found a brilliant thing to do to keep himself from being bored.

2\. As far back as crew could remember they've never had a day like this. It started with an unexplained explosion in engineering. Two injured and one dead. All with horrifying chemical burns, Dr.McCoy struggled to treat them, not knowing what could stop the burns from spreading as they seemed to be doing. As he was in his office researching, one of his nurses had touched a piece of the clothing one of the injured engineers had been wearing and she too was infected. By the end of the day they had discovered it was caused by a radioactive toy one of the yeoman had unknowingly brought aboard after shore leave that infected him as well. They saved two of the patients, but one of the engineers and the doctor's nurse died before they figured out that old fashioned aloe Vera stopped it from spreading. While the rest of the medical crew was resting, Dr. McCoy sat in his office filling out the records needed. Dr. McCoy heard the doors of the sickbay open and pretty soon Spock was entering his office. 

"Look, Spock, I'm working as fast as I can on these reports, you just tell Jim that if he wants to come down here and do these after performing 3 surgeries today he can go right ahead and give it a shot." Dr. McCoy said, rubbing his eyes. 

"That is not why I am here." Spock spoke softly. "May I?" 

"Sure." Bones said, looking back down at his desk and at the reports still yet to be done. He sighed scooted his chair forward, clasping his hands together on the desk. "Spock, this day was tough for me." 

"It was tough for a majority of the crew." Spock interrupted.

"Can you shut your damn Vulcan mouth for one moment so I can say what I want to say?" Spock nodded. "It was a tough day for me because I worked with her, she was a lovely girl but I knew nothing about her. And I regret that, but that's not the point. I was standing over her, trying to save her fragile life and the same with the rest of them and I am so upset that I didn't think of how to sooner. That's all I could think about. How can I be so dumb, that I didn't know that damned aloe vera was the cure." By then the doctor was crying and his head was hung low. Suddenly, his hands grew warmer as Spock unclasped his hands from themselves and intertwining his with them. Bones looked up, tears still pouring. 

"Doctor, I'm sure you found the answer as soon as you were able to. You saved two people from their death, with your thinking. Please do not blame yourself." Spock said, squeezing McCoy's hands, before getting up and walking out of his office and out of sickbay, leaving the doctor to ponder Spock's kind words. 

3\. "I don't know about you, Jim, but I am very excited to be visiting Vulcan again. Spock's homeland. Damn planet is like the Arizona desert without the joy of being remotely close to Vegas." Bones joked, as they headed down to the transporter room. 

"Bones take it easy." Jim laughed out as they went to stand on the pad. 

"Doctor, if to what you're referring to is Las Vegas, NV, you may find that Vulcan, a whole planet has much more interesting and educational opportunities than Las Vegas, one city." Spock offered his opinion to the group. Jim smiled back at Bones. 

"Oh, I can't wait. Scotty transport me quick, I can't wait to get down there and start learning." McCoy joked, Jim chuckling. 

"Aye, sir." Scotty said, while laughing. 

Once down on Vulcan, they were escorted to Spock's father's home, where there were a gathering of Vulcan council members awaiting their arrival. Spock's mother had prepared some human food for the doctor and captain, which they both were very gracious of. Bones spotted the captain, finally left alone about an hour into whatever Vulcan's called this type of get together. 

"One hell of a party these Vulcans throw." McCoy spoke quietly. 

"Oh, hush. This is a nice little shindig they've put together. They've even got mashed potatoes here. You love mashed potatoes Bones!" The captain laughed, gesturing towards a bowl of mashed potatoes that looked a little bit brown. 

"Where's that damn vulcan anyway?" McCoy grumbled, surveying the room. 

"Which one?" Jim joked. 

"You know the one, Jim, don't play with me." 

"He's in the kitchen." McCoy started to leave. "Hey, while you're in there, bring me your humor will ya?" Jim joked, laughing, before walking off to converse more with the party. The doctor found his way into the kitchen where Spock stood, looking around the kitchen at the dishes his mom had not brought out for the rest of the party. 

"Spock, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Bones exclaimed, walking up to him and interlacing his fingers with his. 

"I have been in here for over 7 minutes. How hard have you been looking?" Spock inquired, again, not showing any kind of noteworthy expression to be holding hands with the doctor. 

"Should we go find Jim?" Bones asked, ignoring Spock's, just testing to see if Spock would mind going out into the party holding his hand. 

"If you wish." Spock replied, suddenly heading for the kitchen door. Before he could make it, Spock's father entered the kitchen. 

"Hello Dr. McCoy. It is nice to see you again." Sarek, said, no doubtingly just abiding by human customs. 

"You as well sir." Dr. McCoy responded, wondering why Spock didn't let go of his hand. 

"Spock, I did not know you were romantically interested in the doctor." Sarek spoke, walking around to get a drink from a tray. 

"What?" Bones asked, quietly. 

"It has been a new development." Spock addressed his father, tightening his grip on the doctor's hand. 

"What?!" Bones asked, louder. 

"If you decide to bond with him we must sever your bond with your decided mate before your next pon farr." Sarek educated, as he went back to the door. 

"I am aware." Spock answered. Sarek then nodded, leaving them alone in the kitchen. Spock turned back to Bones. "Shall we go find the captain?" 

"No, you green blooded Vulcan, we shall not go find the captain! What about romantic interest?! What about bonding?!" Bones exclaimed, snatching his hand from Spock's. 

"You interlocked our fingers." 

"Yes I know. I held your hand. I held your hand as a joke down on Loterios 7 because I was bored and it was the same just now. Vulcan is very boring." McCoy tried to justify. 

"I understand. Forgive me." Spock said quietly, before swiftly leaving the kitchen. Bones followed after him, out of the house and down towards, what the doctor believed to be a lake. Spock just stood in front of it, looking out on the water. 

"Spock, does hand holding have a special meaning to Vulcans?" The doctor asked, out of breath, finally catching up, standing next to Spock. 

"It is the human equivalent of, as you would say, making out.I was lead to believe you had romantic feelings for me." Spock answered, looking down at McCoy. 

"I'm sorry Spock I'm just not gay." McCoy said. Spock then took McCoy's face in his hands and slowly leaned his lips down to meet the doctor's. After pulling back, McCoy's head was spinning. 

"I love you." Spock said before walking back to the house, leaving McCoy on the beach. 

The trip down on Vulcan was almost over and the Enterprise was about 5 minutes away. Jim was still at Spock's old home giving his thanks to Spock's mother while Spock and Bones were walking back to their previous transporter coordinates. 

"Spock." McCoy whispered before stopping on the dirt road. Spock stopped as well, a few feet in front of Bones. 

"Yes, doctor?" Spock asked. McCoy lunging, dropping his things, at Spock, meeting his lips with Spock's. Intertwining their fingers as they kissed. Their lips pulled apart. 

"I love you too." 

 

Back aboard the enterprise, Scotty was there to greet them. 

"Did you learn a lot down on Vulcan Dr. McCoy?" Scotty laughed as he spoke. 

"Too much." Bones answered back smiling up at Spock.


End file.
